mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Metajets
MetaJets is a Canadian-South Korean-American-British animated television show produced by Cookie Jar Group and Sunwoo Entertainment. The cartoon was first aired between 2009 and 2010 in different countries and finished its broadcast run in 2011. The story is set in 2067 where much of the earth has suffered from flooding due to global warming; the central characters are a group of young pilots involved in the sport of aeronautical racing. They form a team that protects people and fights against the Black Cloud organization. Cyberella Man (Episode 5) Colt Casabian, a pro jet pilot who stopped competing in racing due to a crash, comes back into racing with a cybernetic hand; his return prompts mixed emotions among the Metajet team. Johnny, the leader of the team, is hurt that his hero has come back with an unfair advantage; Zach, the techie member of the team, is all for Colt's cybernetic upgrade and his return. At the PR session with Colt, Zach is approached by Emmett Nova, the doctor behind Colt's cybernetic hand; Nova gives Zach a business card and invites him to stop by his research facility for a possible cyber upgrade. After Colt beats the Metajets at an exhibition race, Zach takes Nova's offer up and visits the facility; during the tour, he discovers on Nova's computer something Nova quickly hides and receives a cyber upgrade of his eyes. A robbery is committed and the robber is revealed to Colt, who quickly evades the authority. Colt then beats the Metajets at another exhibition event, which only furthers Johnny's call not to allow Colt back. Colt pulls another robbery, but this time the Metajets pursue him; Colt does evade them, but Zach's cyber-eyes allow him to follow Colt back to Nova's facilities. The Metajets attempt to spy on Nova but Johnny and Trey fall into the facility; Nova explains his plan to them: to implant cybernetics with mind control capability into people and create a set of sleeper agents who will do his bidding. Colt was the test subject, stealing the materials for Nova's project. With that Nova completes his helmet and transmits his control to Colt, two soldiers Nova injected with cybernetics, and Zach. Johnny and Trey take on Colt and the soldiers while Maggie fights with a controlled Zach on the roof. During the fight, Trey is able to knock Nova down and destroy the helmet, but Colt and the others remained under Nova's control. Zach, in a moment when he gains control over the implants, explains to Maggie that Nova has a satellite that is broadcasting the commands. Maggie relays the info and Johnny jumps in a jet heading for the satellite. Colt manages to climb onto the jet and smash the cockpit; Johnny talks to Colt and helps him to break free of the control. Colt knows that he can make the vertical climb to destroy the satellite, so he ejects Johnny from the cockpit, pilots the jet into space, and destroys the satellite. Colt, Zach, and the others are freed from Nova's control and Nova is arrested. Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h21m35s257.png|Colt makes his appearance and reveals his cybernetic hand Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h22m24s524.png|Dr. Nova approaches Zach after hearing Zach's positive stance towards cybernetics Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h22m37s222.png|Dr. Nova hands his card to Zach Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h22m41s273.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h23m38s524.png|Dr. Nova shows Zach how he injects cybernetics into a patient on a tour Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h25m43s583.png|Colt completes a heist for Dr. Nova Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h26m13s278.png|Colt flies back to Dr. Nova upon retrieving the item Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h26m22s269.png|Colt's glowing eyes reveal Dr. Nova's control over him Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h30m52s299.png|Colt goes on another heist under Dr. Nova's command Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h31m37s324.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h32m13s944.png|Zach follows Colt by using the eye upgrade Dr. Nova gave him Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h34m32s991.png|Colt in standby mode back at Dr. Nova's facility Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h34m42s873.png|Dr. Nova with the tech Colt has stolen for him Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h35m39s164.png|Colt in standby mode is unresponsive to Johnny's words Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h36m14s380.png|Dr. Nova with his helmet transmits the control signal Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h36m38s658.png|Colt receives the command from Dr. Nova's helmet Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h37m30s732.png|"Destroy the intruders!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h37m45s214.png|Colt is joined by two soldiers Dr. Nova injected to destroy the intruders Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h38m01s794.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h38m23s323.png|Zach comes under Dr. Nova's control through his cybernetic eyes Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h38m32s419.png|"Destroy the intruders!!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h41m04s520.png|A cyber soldier comes in for an attack on Johnny Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h41m12s645.png|Johnny avoids the cyber soldier's attack Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h41m24s099.png|Dr. Nova continues to tweek his control Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h41m50s304.png|Trey dodges the kicks of the second cyber soldier Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h42m01s399.png|The cyber soldier lands a kick on Trey Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h42m24s827.png|Colt prepares to take a shot at Johnny Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h42m40s942.png|Colt fires at Johnny Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h46m51s917.png|Johnny surveys the battlefield seeing the cyber soldier and then Colt Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h46m57s595.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h47m17s953.png|Trey dodges behind a pillar to avoid Colt's shots Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h47m40s898.png|Zach advances on Maggie to attack again Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h47m49s797.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h48m02s494.png|Dr. Nova enjoys seeing his cyber agents at work Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h48m24s226.png|Colt has Trey in his sights Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h48m45s548.png|Johnny's shot from the jet sends the cyber soldiers and Colt flying Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h49m29s027.png|Trey destroys Dr. Nova's helmet, thinking it will stop the control signal Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h49m11s899.png|Colt and the cyber soldiers still remain under Dr. Nova's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h50m07s077.png|Zach comes in to deliver a kick to Maggie Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h50m14s406.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h50m30s054.png|Zach begins to resist Dr. Nova's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h50m40s068.png|Zach begins to assert himself and tell Maggie about the satellite Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h50m49s135.png|Zach falls back under the control of Dr. Nova after telling about the satellite Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h52m06s340.png|Colt smashes the cockpit to get at Johnny Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h52m23s855.png|Colt begins to resist Dr. Nova's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h53m39s828.png|Colt, after breaking free of Dr. Nova's control, flies up to the satellite and destroys it Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-22h53m44s340.png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Corruption